turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bill Clinton
An old dude fucking a fat chick became popular? Turtle Fan 11:20, 17 July 2007 (UTC) You haven't watched or listened to Howard Stern, much, have you? TR 15:30, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Can't say I have. The idea that Lyndon Johnson could be a porn star is even creepier. I can't think of any of his lovers offhand, but he was so awkward-looking that seeing him naked could ruin the Love Goddess herself for me. If any presidential affair would be popular porn, I'd think it would be Kennedy and Marilyn Monroe. At least they were two attractive people. Turtle Fan 03:50, 18 July 2007 (UTC) JFK was qutie popular for porn (naturally, so was his assassination). A local talk show host had a funny little line about LBJ. "LBJ was a player. We don't think of him that way because he looked like LBJ." On a personal note, I only recently learned LBJ was over 6 feet tall. For years, I just assumed he was 5' 5"--he always looks small for some reason in all of his pictures. TR 04:46, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Oh, and Harding porn is perhaps the creepiest of all. TR 04:46, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Perhaps he looks small because his abilities as a statesman were stubby. Turtle Fan 15:01, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Certainly his presidency was. TR 15:34, 18 July 2007 (UTC) " . . . culminating in his becoming the second president to be impeached in 1998." Who was the first? I can't even remember any other presidents serving in 1998. Turtle Fan 19:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) "Musicians"? I don't think so. We have previously agreed that amateur musicians only are included if it is plot pertinent. ML4E (talk) 19:06, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Clinton on the saxophone is an iconic image in pop culture, almost like Nero on the lyre/fiddle.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Iconography is irrelevant. He isn't a professional. TR (talk) 19:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::And the last I heard, he's pretty much given up playing. Apparently he wound up so badly out of practice that he had to hang it up for good. I've heard of other people who've had that experience with their instruments; never having played one myself, I couldn't say. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:17, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Still cat'ed as a "Musicians". I think this and Nixon as an actor need to be removed. ML4E (talk) 20:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) You know, the new Historical Figures list is really going to be hell on a lot of these BtB characters. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:33, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :BtB's use of these historicals may be sufficient under the "tells us something about the plot" prong. We'll have those conversations as they come up, I guess. TR (talk) 03:54, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Delete See Talk:Time-viewer.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) See also JFK "John F. Kennedy, the 35th President. In OTL, Kennedy died in office. In the unfinished novel Winter of Our Discontent, an impeachment proceeding began against Kennedy." Actually Bryce Zabel finished it, and it was really his idea all along. I don't think we need this see also. :Oh yeah? Is it any good? Turtle Fan (talk) 19:01, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Never read it. The title was changed on final publication. It's called "Surrounded by Enemies" or something like that. TR (talk) 19:17, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Turtledove was never really involved with the novel past the planning stage. That warrants keeping an article on it but no references like this are appropriate since the actual novel wasn't his work. ML4E (talk) 19:00, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm 50/50 on keeping the FDR one, too. Yeah, NftF makes it pretty clear impeachment is going to happen, but the Articles of Impeachment aren't even complete yet when the story ends. TR (talk) 18:48, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :I'd do away with them. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:01, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :I think it can go too. ML4E (talk) 19:00, February 13, 2017 (UTC)